


Beware The Watch Flabingo!

by Sandboy28



Category: Flabingo - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flabingos - Freeform, Flamingo egg, Funny Heimdall, Gentle Odin, Gentle parental disciplinary spanking, Sweet teen Loki, Very gentle spanking, broken glass, loki lives, loving frigga, playing ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: The death of Flabingo sets Odin, Frigga and Heimdall on a quest to replace him! Two Flabingos and an egg later, Odin tries to spank his son and the feathers fly! Adorable teen Loki, gentle Odin, Sweet Frigga, Funny Heimdall, Hilarious Flabingos and one cute bottom spanked very gently!





	Beware The Watch Flabingo!

My dear readers: This story will make absolutely no sense at all to you unless you read ‘Bird Is The Word.’ Enjoy!

The average lifespan of the American Flamingo is up to 60 years in captivity. It is important to understand this because Loki’s present to his mother was, unbeknownst to him, in its dotage when he captured it. This unfortunate fact was brought home to Frigga when she stepped out, into her private garden to find her beloved birthday gift on the ground, stone cold dead! Frigga was saddened by this development but reasoned that the real suffering would be done by her youngest son. Loki had become very fond of the creature which he had mistakenly called a “flabingo.”  
Odin approached, looking down at the long, pink corpse. “How unfortunate.” He said, is voice neutral. Frigga knew that Odin was inwardly delighted by the death. Flabingo had, in his short stay on Asgard eaten every, single fish from Odin’s Koi pond, devoured or otherwise destroyed topiary sculptures and injured countless groundskeepers slipping and breaking their backsides in its slippery droppings. Not to mention the noise pollution as it squawked day and night.  
“You are not the least bit sorry my husband.” She replied, scowling at her husband. Odin cleared his throat nervously.  
“I will have the groundskeeper bury it someplace.”  
“Loki will be so upset.” Frigga said sadly.  
“Yes.” Odin replied, suddenly realizing that his son would indeed be sad. The thought of it pinched his heart. “I will have Thor get another one. Loki will never know the difference.” Frigga looked at him askance.  
“Are you sure?” She asked.  
“He’s sixteen years old and before he caught it had never seen one of them before. I am certain he won’t know the difference.” No sooner had he said this, Loki came toward them! Frigga shot forward and intercepted Loki before he could draw near the scene of the crime. Odin joined his wife, smiling sunnily at the boy as he approached. They began to walk away from the area, talking to him to distract him.  
“Loki my boy, how would you like to do your papa a big favour?” Odin asked, smiling.  
“Yes papa! I’d be happy to.” Loki replied sweetly. Both parents looked upon their young son, smiling.  
“Do you remember when we went to Nephilheim together?” Odin asked.  
“Yes! It was beautiful there.” Loki’s sweet smile and matey attitude charmed them.  
“I want you and your brother to bring an invitation to the King to attend my birthday celebration next month. Do you think you would enjoy doing that?”  
“Yes sir! I will do a good job papa, I promise.” Loki was thrilled at sixteen to be entrusted with such an important responsibility. Frigga and Odin looked at one another conspiratorially.  
“I know you will. Put your best uniform on and inform your brother. I will have the invitation ready in half an hour.” Loki ‘whooped’ with delight and ran toward his quarters. Odin and Frigga shared a relieved look and The All Father headed toward the Observatory to give Heimdall instructions. 

* * * *

Heimdall sent the Princes to Nephilheim wordlessly. As soon as he finished he retired to the Ante room to change into Midgardian togs. Blue denim jeans, a T-shirt, a flannel shirt over that and knee high Wellies. He carried with him the same cage Flabingo had arrived in and Odin arrived just in time to send him to his destination.  
No one told Heimdall just how hard catching one of these birds would be. Not that they ran from him, but every time he drew near enough to catch one it would either peck him or step just out of his reach! It took the huge sentry five tries to catch one. It pecked him repeatedly before he could get it into the cage and he signaled Odin quickly, hoping no one had seen him. When he landed, Odin burst out laughing. Not about the bird, or the bawdy squawks it was emitting, but at Heimdall’s face which was pecked to bits!  
“Thank you my friend!” Odin said, clapping Heimdall on the back gratefully. “I will take Flabingo to the garden. See the Healers about your face.” He turned and headed toward the gardens, confident that this was the solution.  
Frigga bent down to look at the new bird. “It looks exactly like Flabingo!” She declared happily. “Let’s put him in the garden.” Odin walked out, into the pond area and opened the cage. The new bird stepped out of the cage and seemed to be content at first. It walked over to the pond on its stick like legs and pecked at the fish there. Suddenly, it began to flap its wings and squawk loudly, running around, pecking at anyone it could find!  
‘Flabingo is on the attack!” Frigga shouted. One of the groundskeepers grabbed the creature by its neck and held it still while Odin came to it and recaged it.  
“Call an animal expert!” Odin roared. Five minutes later a man appeared before him and squatted, fascinated in front of the cage.  
“My King! Where did you get this flamingo?”  
“I had it captured to replace the recently deceased Flabingo.”  
“Flabingo my Liege?”  
“That is what my son called it. The creature died of old age and this is his replacement. I want you to make it calm like the previous one.” The man looked at Odin, frowning.  
“I do not understand.”  
“This bird is…homicidal! I want to know if there is a way to make it behave mildly as the previous bird did.”  
“I see.” The man replied. “Well, it may just be temporarily upset by his change of environment. I suggest you leave him in the garden alone, while it grows accustomed to its new home. Odin smiled at this and proceeded to evacuate the gardens. He released Flabingo number two into the area and it seemed much calmer. He thanked the man and retired to the dining hall with Frigga.  
“Thank the Gods that Loki wasn’t here.” Odin said, sighing.  
“I know. He would have been so upset by all of this.” Frigga replied. The two began their meals in peace. 

* * * *

Thor and Loki, resplendent in their dress uniforms, delivered the parchment invitation to the King of Nephilheim. The man was delighted and insisted the boys join him for a meal. Thor took Loki aside and sternly cautioned him about his behaviour. Loki meekly promised to behave and Thor patted his back, smiling. The King was impressed by the boys’ manners and praised them liberally. He promised to tell their father what fine, well mannered boys he had. Thor in particular was relieved, as Loki was on his best behaviour, looking and acting cute and lovable. Thor promised him a treat when they got back home. 

* * * *

Odin and Frigga watched from the balcony overlooking the gardens as the new Flabingo pranced about in the garden. The bird seemed quiet but a bit nervous in its new surroundings. “Perhaps he would like another…Flabingo to be with.” Frigga posed.  
“That may indeed calm the bird and make things even better!” Odin replied, smiling. He left his wife to find the animal expert. Several hours later, another brand new flabingo stood in the garden. This one seemed calmer than the first. The man assured the All Father that this new one would mate with the other bird, producing several little Flabingos.  
“My husband, perhaps we should call the new bird Flabinga, instead of Flabingo. She is a girl after all.” Frigga proposed. Odin nodded approvingly. The new bird had indeed calmed the replacement Flabingo and order was restored to the garden. Just in time to enjoy it, Thor and Loki returned from Nephilheim, all smiles.  
“Father! The invitation was accepted and the King has said he will be here. Also, Loki deserves praise. He was a very, very good boy the whole time!” Loki stood by as his brother reported his good behaviour, smiling happily. Odin gathered his young son in his arms and hugged him tenderly.  
“I am so proud of you, my son. You are a good boy and I will think on how to reward you. In the meantime I have a happy surprise for you.” Loki’s grin grew even wider as he followed his father to the garden. Loki saw the new female bird cuddling the apparent Flabingo. His face glowed with happiness.  
“Mama! It’s a lady Flabingo!” He said, charming both parents and a few onlookers. Loki bounced up and down excitedly. “Do you think she will have baby Flabingos?” He asked adorably. Frigga drew him into a cuddle.  
“I wouldn’t be at all surprised, my darling.” She replied happily. 

* * * *

A month later, Mrs Flabingo laid a large, tan coloured egg. Loki was beside himself with joy and Frigga had the gardeners build a nest box to keep it safe. The boy was in the garden one day with Eric and Inger, tossing a ball around. Loki spiked the ball and it shattered a glass window, severely cutting a man who sat next to it reading. Knowing better than to run, all three boys stayed put and waited for Odin to arrive. The All Father showed up and Loki stepped forward.  
“It was my fault papa. Please don’t punish my friends.” Odin nodded and sent Eric and Inger home for the day. He sat down on a retaining wall and drew Loki over his lap, administering a stingy but gentle spanking. Suddenly, Mrs. Flabingo ran up to Odin and tried gamely to peck his other eye out! The creature squawked and flapped its wings, furious at Odin’s aggression toward the young prince! Odin was forced to let Loki off his lap and run from the scene. The bird calmed immediately and Frigga, standing nearby laughed heartily. Loki stood there, rubbing his sore bottom, confused by what had just happened.  
“Mama! Did you see that?” Mrs. Flabingo went mad and attacked papa!”  
“I think she took issue with your father spanking you darling.” She replied, giving Loki’s sore little behind a gentle rub and laughing. Loki smiled at the bird, fascinated. He stepped over to the bird and knelt beside her. The creature laid its head on his shoulder, presumably an act of love. Loki hugged the bird gently as Frigga marveled at her son’s rapport with the animal. Odin came to Frigga and watched the scene with her.  
“There will be no harm come to our son on Mrs. Flabingo’s watch.” The All Father observed. Frigga chuckled and hugged her husband.  
An hour later, Loki came to his father in the throne room. “Papa, I am here to take the rest of my spanking for breaking the glass. Mrs. Flabingo is in the garden.” Odin looked down at Loki and smiled, holding his arms out for his son. Loki obediently mounted the steps and went to his father. Odin gathered his son in his arms and hugged him warmly. He drew Loki over his lap and gave Loki four firm pats on his little bottom and let him up.  
“Now. Have you learned your lesson my son?” Odin asked, smiling.  
“Yes sir.” Loki piped in his sweet little teen voice. Odin cuddled him warmly, enjoying the contact with his sweet, honest and brave son. Frigga smiled as Loki trotted down the steps and hugged her before going to his room to get his ball again.  
“You are an old softie.” She chided, kissing his ancient face.  
“How could I not be with the sweetest boy in all Nine Realms?” Odin answered, hugging his wife tenderly. “How brave and honest of him to come to me to finish his spanking. He makes me so proud.”  
“He is a good boy because we made him that way.” Frigga observed. Odin nodded in agreement.  
“Who would have thought we would end up with a dedicated ‘Watch Flabingo!” Odin said, perfectly seriously. Frigga laughed and walked down the dais, leaving Odin smiling after her.  
The next morning a sign graced the garden near the nest box: BEWARE OF WATCH FLABINGO!


End file.
